


Is it easier to stay? Is it easier to go?

by orphan_account



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It could never work.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Is it easier to stay? Is it easier to go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenervousduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenervousduck/gifts).



"Give me your hand." Dominic extended his fingers. "Please." Colson smiled softly at his addition. They hadn't spoken in months, and it had been much longer since they had seen each other. Whenever they were together, nobody else existed. When they were apart it was like they tried to forget each other. They had always had an interesting dynamic. Very loving, close, tender. It was passionate and intense and they felt like other people around each other. Or maybe just more like themselves. It was all the energy and love you'd expect out of a couple of high school sweethearts, but was entirely platonic. No one believed it when they said it, even themselves at times, but it was truthful. As much as the thoughts tormented them day in and day out, they had never reflected it in their actions.

"Why?" Colson didn't make eye contact. He continued to stare out into the ocean, like if he looked away it would swallow him whole. The mist of crashing waves splashed their ankles as the water beat against the rocks they sat on.

"Can't you just trust me?" Colson finally looked towards Dominic, but wouldn't meet his eyes. He stared only at his outstretched hand. With a deep sigh, coming from somewhere sad, he cautiously placed his hand over Dominic's. Dominic closed his fingers awkwardly around Colson's. "Thank you."

Neither of them moved or said a word to each other as half an hour passed by. Dominic moved closer, and with a nervous sigh, leaned his head on Colson's shoulder. With that, Colson jerked his hand out of Dominic's, and they both began to sweat. Colson cleared his throat and cracked his neck. This time he placed his arm around Dominic's waist. They both felt the pressure release, only to build in a new way. As time past they neared the reason they came, and with that came leaving. The sun began to lower in the sky and Colson tightened his grip.

"You know we could never do this." Dominic nodded. "No one would let last no matter how hard we tried. It's just easier to keep things," Colson cleared his throat to disguise the break in his voice, "as they're meant to be." The sun reached it's lowest visible point, and the sky was a watercolor mess of pink and orange. "But don't think for a second that I wouldn't if I could. And don't ever question that I love you. Because I love you so much that I'm not willing to risk this." Dominic fought back all the emotion he was bottling up at the moment. He wanted to cry and scream at Colson to give him a chance. But instead he just turned his head, gently brushing their noses together.

Before Colson had the sense to stop himself their lips were together, intertwined like their fingers now were. Colson held his breath, like it would stop the time. He knew he shouldn't, and he knew how much it would hurt in the end, but he couldn't stop himself. His hands wandered into Dominic's hair, tugging softly, never wanting to let him go. Eventually, the voice of reason in his head won. He pulled away, but couldn't bring himself to move beyond. They lingered with centimeters between them, enjoying the energy that separated them and brought them together in one motion. They moved back in for another kiss, but never fully connected. Colson finally moved away, this time gathering the things around him.

"I have to go. And so do you. We'll have to hang out again, it can't go as long as it did before." And with that they stood up, and walked to their vehicles in opposite directions. As much as they tried to lie to themselves they both knew this was it. This would be the last time they saw each other. At least like this.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile! I do plan to post more from now on.


End file.
